Kyle
| Kyle '''is an energetic cookie scout boy who first appeared in Papa Duncan: When Pizzas Attack. She lives in maple mountain, where you can often find her hiking in the woods, or trailing down the roads, selling her original, chocolate scout cookies. Earning merit badges, was another thing she did best. In her most recent appearance, Papa Louie 2, When Burgers Attack, where she is playable. AppearanceEdit '''Kyle is a little boy, with brown hair, covered by brown hair. She wears a jacket, with chocolate chip print on each sleeve. She also has blue pants, with a matching sash. Her sash contains all her earned merit badges, at her chocolate scout. Around her waist, she wears a dark, black belt, with a huge creameo attached to it. Finaly, she wears around a pair of chocolate chipped patterned shoes, with a cute, little matching beret. Flipdeck InfoEdit This energetic young Chocolate Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Kyle was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. OrdersEdit Papa's Pizzeria #4 Pepperonis #4 Olives #4 Sausages #4 Onions #Bake In 2/8 #Cut Into eighths Papa's Burgeria #Bottom Bun #Medium Patty #Cheese #Ketchup #Pickle #Onion #Lettece #Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! #Hard Taco #Beef #Pinto Beans #Tomatoes #Onions #Lettece #Cheese Papa's Freezeria #Small Cup #Nutty Butter Cups #Chocolate Syrup #Smooth Blend #Chocolate Whipped Cream #Chocolate Syrup #Chocolate Chips #Creameo #Cookie Papa's PancakeriaEdit #Chocolate Chip Pancake #Chocolate Chips #Powdered sugar #Chocolate Chip Pancake #butter #Cinnamon #Drink: Large milk with cocoa. Papa's Burgeria iPadEdit #Bottom Bun #Pickle #Medium Patty #American Cheese #Ketchup #Tomato #Top Bun Papa's WingeriaEdit #3 Honey Mustard Strips #3 BBQ Boneless Wings #6 French Fries #Awesome Sauce dip Papa's Hot DoggeriaEdit #Hot Dog in a Regular Bun #Ketchup #Mustard #Relish #Onions #Pickle #Drink: Medium Tangerine Pop (Lemon Mist if locked, Fizzo if locked) #Popcorn: Large Chocolate Corn. Papa's Pretzelria #Small Pretzel #Chocolate #Almond #Powdered Sugar #Bake Into Soft #Chocolate Dip #Medium Tangerine Pop Papa's Suberia #Flatbread #Turkey Breast #Tomatoes #Pickles #Onions #Mustard #Lettece #Medium Tangerine Pop #Crunchitos Nacho Cheese Papa's Smootheria #Small Cup #Chocolate Chips #Strawberries #Smooth Blend Papa's Frozen Yogurteria #Small Cup #Chocolate #Chocolate Drizzle #Pumperfinger Bits #Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cups In Other Holiday) #Cookie #Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cupsp In Other Holiday) Papa's CupcakeriaEdit #*Liner A #*Chocolate Cake #*Cupcake 1: #**Chocolate Frosting #**Vanilla Drizzle #**Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) #**Chocolate Chips #**Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) #**Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) #**Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) #*Cupcake 2: #**Orange Frosting #**Vanilla Drizzle #**Chocolate Drizzle #**Chocolate Chips #**Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) #**Chocolate Acorn (Cherry in other holidays) #**Harvest Stripe Cookie (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *3 Cookies Papa Duncan 2: When Burgers Attack!Edit Kyle is a playable customer in this game. Her special skill is Crawling (due to her size) and she uses Pumperfinger as her weapon. TriviaEdit *Her favorite foods are most likely chocolate and cookies. *Although she didn't appear in the original Papa's Burgeria until her debut, she appeared in the iPad version of the game. *He has seen Santa Claus, as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *Out of all the customers, she is probably the youngest. *He could possibly be the 3rd smallest customer. (The first two are Edoardo Romano and Georgito.) Unlockable toppings along with herEdit *Just in Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack. GalleryEdit Kyle Flipdeck.png|Kyle Handling Pumperfinger Kyle.jpg Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pizzeria Customers Category:Burgeria Customers Category:Taco Mia Customers Category:Freezeria Customers Category:Pancakeria Customers Category:Wingeria Customers Category:Hot Doggeria Customers Category:PPD with Hats Category:Smoothieria Customers Category:Pretzelria Customers Category:Suberia Customers Category:Burgeria HD Customers Category:Frozen Yogurteria Customers Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition